So We Have to Play!
by rskittens
Summary: Anna gets a little playful at night, but Elsa doesn't mind. Elsanna.
1. Anna

[Cute and fluffy casual sex. Originally posted as short ficlets on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it]

**Part 1: Anna**

"El~sa!" Anna called loudly as she skipped towards Elsa's bedroom door. "Elsa!"

Elsa poked her head out of her door. "Shhh," She said. "It's late at night, don't make such a fuss!"

Anna giggled but she did what she was told. "Hey hey~" she whispered, barely able to contain her excitement. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa blushed instantly at the familiar phrase. "R-right now?" She said, her voice shaking just a bit. "But it's late…"

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play~" Anna came close to Elsa's face, her warm eyes shining with anticipation, her cheeks a light pink, her lower lip tucked out ever so slightly. It was almost more than Elsa could bear.

"Honestly Anna you're insatiable… Alright, come in," she sighed. "But keep quiet."

Anna squealed and scurried in the door quickly. Elsa locked the door behind them.

"Now… what did you want to do…? Th-the same as usual?" Elsa asked hesitantly, her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, come now," Anna said, gripping her arms gently. "Don't be so nervous. We've done this before."

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna closed the gap between them and planted a light kiss on Elsa's lips. "It's okay. Just feel." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and buried her face in her neck, leaving light, gentle kisses. "Just leave everything to me."

Elsa shuddered. She reciprocated the embrace, sliding her hands slowly up Anna's sides and resting them on her back.

"You're right, I am insatiable." Anna breathed into her ear. "You made me like this, Elsa. You're so cute, I can't get enough of you."

Elsa's face heated up and she let out a small moan. _Such embarrassing words._

"Anna… " she pleaded.

"So eager," Anna giggled. Her hands glided up to Elsa's breasts and began massaging them through her nightgown. She delighted in the face Elsa was making, her eyes closed, lips pursed. Seeing Elsa desire her touch was so satisfying.

"Ahh, Anna," She whispered. "Please… m-more…"

"Okay, okay," Anna said playfully. "I know." She carefully guided Elsa until her back was against the wall. Slowly and carefully so as not to startle her, Anna moved one hand down Elsa's stomach and rested it on her crotch.

Instinctively Elsa moved against Anna's hand. Anna obliged her and began massaging her, gently at first, but with increasing pressure. Elsa whimpered, her voice high pitched. That was the voice that only Anna could bring out, and it drove Anna mad.

"Does that feel good?" Anna asked her with shining eyes.

"Y-you know already," Elsa squeaked.

"Yeahh, but I just like to hear you say it," Anna's soft and tender voice encouraged her.

Elsa was silent for a moment, her face growing redder by the second, as Anna continued her groping.

"Yes… hah… yes, Anna, it feels good, ngh_."_

"Yay!" Anna squealed, and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Now you get your reward."

Anna lifted up the front of Elsa's nightgown and slipped her hand directly into Elsa's bloomers. Elsa flinched at the sudden contact to her most sensitive spot.

"A-ah!"

Anna giggled. "Wow, you're so wet already. I'm getting good at this, huh? I know all your favorite spots by now." She targeted Elsa's nub and started fiddling with it enthusiastically, causing Elsa to squirm.

"Anna… ahhh… so good! Ah!" She tried to keep quiet but she couldn't help the little cries that kept escaping. "Anna!" Her hold on Anna's gown tightened as shivers coursed through her. "Anna…!"

Anna settled into a back and fourth rhythm that brought Elsa closer and closer to her peak. "Elsa, I love you." She whispered between the kisses she placed sweetly along Elsa's neck and collarbone.

"I… I love you too! Ngaah! Anna! I love you! Aah!" She couldn't keep still, her hips moved involuntarily with each stroke. The feeling was so strong she couldn't think straight. _I love you, I love you, Anna_, it echoed through her mind, and with one final brush she went over the edge.

"Hhah… !" She took in a sharp breath as her whole body shook. Weakly, she leaned on Anna and Anna cradled her as she rode out the waves. Her powers shorted out from the intensity, and a light cloud of steam rose from Elsa's skin, especially from her flushed cheeks.

Anna giggled. She patted Elsa on her head. "Are you tired? Let's lay down."

She guided Elsa to her bed and they both climbed into it, getting close under the blankets.

"Was it fun?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Of course. You don't have to ask every time, silly."

Anna smiled. "I'm glad." She yawned. "I like playing like this. It's fun."

"Anna," Elsa said hesitantly. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Anna hummed, her eyes nearly closing.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "It's always me. But I want to pleasure you too. I want… to see that side of you too."

"Elsa," Anna's smile brightened. "That would be great…" Her eyes slowly closed. "But I'm so sleepy…"

Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead. "Silly girl."

They cuddled up close as they both fell asleep.

_Tomorrow, let's play again._


	2. Elsa

**Part 2: Elsa**

It was late at night. Like always.

Elsa stood at Anna's door. Hesitantly she knocked.

Anna opened the door in a flash, as if she had been expecting the company. "Hello, Elsa!"

Elsa avoided her gaze. "Hi, Anna…" She cleared her throat. "Do… d-do you…"

Anna stared at her expectantly, a smirk forming on her face. "I'm listening…"

Elsa's face burned bright red. She took a deep breath. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna giggled.

"This is so embarrassing…." Elsa said burying her face in her hands." Who's bright idea was it to make that the key phrase…"

"Haha, your's silly." Anna laughed some more.

The two of them scooted into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Anna said, holding out her arms. "Do whatever you want with me, Elsa. I'm your toy tonight." She gave Elsa her most seductive wink (which was not really all that seductive).

Elsa would have laughed if she weren't so nervous. She looked up shyly at Anna, wringing her fingers.

"What's the matter?" Anna said, her enthusiasm starting to fade. "You don't seem very excited."

"Oh, no! No, Anna," Elsa said. "Please don't misunderstand… I do want you, I really do, you know that." She came a little closer to Anna, wanting so much to hold her and reassure her, but at the moment she was too afraid to put her hands anywhere near her. "I just… don't want anything bad to happen. What if I slip up?"

Anna rested a soothing hand on Elsa's cheek. "You won't."

"What if I do!" Elsa flinched away, her panic rising. "I couldn't bear it, Anna, I couldn't… stand it if I hurt you that way."

"I'm not afraid." Anna said confidently. "I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either."

"But my hands—"

"Your hands," Anna said grabbing her wrists, "are wonderful."

Elsa's eyes widened.

Anna pulled Elsa's hands to her cheeks. "I love your hands, Elsa. I love them. They can do such beautiful, wonderful, magical things." She smiled sweetly up at Elsa. "They're perfect. Just like you."

Elsa heart warmed. "Anna."

"Please, Elsa," Anna whispered. "Touch me."

Elsa's breath hitched at seeing Anna needing her so much. Anna trusted her so wholeheartedly. Her skin flushed and something inside of her came undone. She embraced Anna, burying her face into her shoulder and taking in her scent. Anna hugged her back leaving little kisses along Elsa's shoulder and neck. Elsa mimicked her, increasing in frequency as she felt Anna shiver beneath her touch.

"Nnn." She hadn't realized making Anna feel good would make her feel so good as well. She wanted her more and more.

She cupped Anna's cheeks in her hands, gazing into her sister's adoring eyes. Anna leaned into her, persuading Elsa to kiss her. Softly at first, again, and again, until soon their tongues were intertwining.

Elsa sucked on Anna's tongue and Anna let out a small whimper. The sound echoed in Elsa's mind and drove her to kiss her harder. Every little sound Anna made pushed her more and more until she thought she would lose herself. She pushed Anna onto the bed, still kissing her as though it gave her life.

Beneath her she heard Anna giggle softly. Elsa paused.

Anna smiled up at her. "You're always so eager. Even though you seem so shy about it."

Elsa blushed deeply. "Oh… I…"

"It's okay, I like it." _It's so cute._ Anna reached up and stroked Elsa's left cheek. "Keep going."

Elsa smiled shyly. She slowly ran her fingers down Anna's neck and to her chest and proceeded to unbutton her gown, Anna combing her fingers through Elsa's hair as she did so.

However, once Anna's breasts were exposed, Elsa found herself frozen in place. Seeing her hesitate, Anna took initiative. "You can t-touch them. If you want. See?" She gently took Elsa's hand and placed it on herself.

Elsa seemed faintly appreciative of the gesture but was still apprehensive.

"What's wrong?"

Elsa's breath became more ragged. "May I… uh…"

Anna's own breathing quickened at seeing Elsa so aroused. "You can do what you want, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes flickered momentarily, and then with little warning she brought her mouth to Anna's nipple. She sucked roughly on it.

"Hyaaah!" Anna cried out.

Her voice as encouragement, Elsa continued to suck, running her tongue over the nipple again and again. Anna whined noisily.

"Anna," Elsa said as she came up for air. "Does that feel good?"

Anna laughed at hearing her own familiar phrase coming from Elsa's mouth. "Yes, Elsa, it feels so good, I love it. You're doing so well."

Elsa looked pleased. She left a soft kiss on Anna's breast before moving on to the next one.

As she sucked, she sneaked a free hand down to Anna's most sensitive area.

Anna sucked in breath at the sudden touch. "Elsa!"

Elsa flinched slightly. "I-is that not alright?"

"No it's good it's good!" Anna whined. "I want you to do that, I need you to, keep going!"

Regaining some of her confidence, Elsa continued her work. Anna smiled as she watched Elsa.

Elsa was trying her best but it was obvious to Anna that she was still subconscious of her hands. "Elsa, harder," she whispered sweetly. "I need more."

Elsa tried moving her fingers in a different motion. "Like this?"

"Faster."

Elsa was becoming flustered. "Is this better?"

Anna smirked as an idea blossomed in her mind. "Here, Elsa. Let me show you." She snaked her own hand under Elsa's gown and into her bloomers. Roughly she ran her hand up and down, teasing her clit with each stroke.

"Nnghaaah!" Elsa threw her head back. "Aah! Ahhhh! Anna!" Her own hand stopped and hung limply as she lost all concentration. Her hips moved on their own, leaning into Anna's hand as her strokes became faster and more intense.

And then just as Elsa thought she was going to lose her mind, Anna stopped, breezing her fingers gently along her lips. "Now try it like that."

Elsa was panting. How on earth did Anna do that to her every time? She wanted to please her just as much, drive her just a wild but…

_What if I slip up?_

"Don't panic. You're not going to hurt me." Anna's tender voice broke her thoughts.

Yet still she was stuck.

Anna sat up just enough to kiss Elsa sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you, Elsa."

And Elsa finally melted. Maybe she didn't trust her self completely yet but,

_Anna trusts me._

Elsa kissed Anna again and massaged her most sensitive area with as much love as she could muster, and this time she connected with the right spot.

"Ah, ahh, Elsa, good… right there!" Anna returned the favor, pinching and teasing Elsa's nub.

"Nnnngh, Anna!"

Elsa mimicked Anna's motions, wanting her sister to feel just as good as she felt that moment.

"Elsaaa!"

Their breathing synced; their moans and cries were muffled by their kisses. As Anna's strokes became more and more intense, Elsa matched her. They poured their hearts out to each other through their fingers.

"Elshaaa, Ah'm g'nna cumm, uaah!" Anna's voice was whiny and sweet and it was difficult for her to speak straight. This charmed Elsa to no end and brought her so very close to her own breaking point.

"It's okay, Anna, ahh, I've got you, aaah!" She leaned against Anna, burying her face into her neck. "O-oh, Anna… Annaa!"

"Elsa-aaaahh!" Anna climaxed.

"Hhaaah!" Elsa followed just a beat after.

They held each other as shivers wracked their bodies. Steam rose from Elsa's skin and enveloped lay together like that for several precious moments.

"Elsa, you did it." Anna said with a weak smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah," Elsa said softly into her shoulder.

Anna heard Elsa sniffle. She felt wetness fall onto her shoulder.

"Elsa," Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair soothingly. "…Are you crying?"

Elsa chuckled at Anna's sudden switch into caretaker mode. "I'm okay." Elsa said between sniffles. She buried her face into Anna's chest. "It's just… I have never felt this happy before."

"Aww, Elsa…" Anna held her tightly and left little kisses on her head. "That's how I feel when I'm with you, too."

Elsa said nothing but she turned her head to the side so she could better hear Anna's beating heart.

"Elsa." Anna said softly, running her fingers through Elsa's hair again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too, my little snowflake." Elsa replied drowsily. "So much."

_Thank you for never giving up on me._

[End]


End file.
